Requiem: Fall of the Celestial Kingdom
by hiphopd
Summary: Here is my epic crossover, featuring the characters I've chose from Soul Calibur, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Dead or Alive, Assassin's Creed, and Resident Evil. It's based loosely around Liu Kang and Raiden's endings from MK9. Hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chris Redfield

Prologue:  
_After Liu Kang won the first tournament, Outworld invaded Earthrealm, leaving Liu Kang no choice but to go it alone. During the invasion, Kitana was slain in battle under, sending Liu Kang into anger, __depression__, and ultimately insanity. Infuriated, Liu Kang blamed Raiden for Kitana's death, and challenged him for his elder god status. Liu Kang emerged victorious in brutal fashion. Raiden, disgusted with himself, acquired four warriors to defeat Liu Kang, but their efforts were in vain. Now looking to bring order through destruction in Earthrealm, as well as finding artifacts in the hopes of bringing back his beloved Kitana, as all will fear the new judge, jury, and executioner. _

**Chapter 1: Chris Redfield**  
Destruction and carnage ran amok throughout the city streets. Denizens from Outworld scavenge the blocks looking for flesh to feast on. Citizens are frantically fleeing from the carnage, and into the arena, as Chris Redfield, along with his assistants, Piers Nivans and Sheva Alomar guided them to safety. As he was doing so, Chris's handheld radio received a message.

"This is Chris Redfield." Chris responded.

"Chris, this is Lt. Sonya Blade, we need you here right now! We're under attack! " Sonya demanded.

"Lt. Blade, My team are making sure everyone gets into the arena safely." said Chris.

"I've already sent people to replace your team. Get here now!" Sonya demanded again.

"I'm on my way." Chris answered.

Chris gestured to Piers and Sheva as the three headed to where Sonya was. Once they arrived, Sonya was out of ammo, and looked towards the three of them.

"What took you so long?" said Sonya in a frustrated tone.

"Having to get through all those people." Chris answered.

"Have Piers and Sheva shoot the monsters, we got other people to deal with. Johnny can't take him down by himself" said Sonya as she pointed to a man wearing a mask, purplish-blue slacks with a red sash, a purple snake tattoo across his body and a three pronged claw.

"Leave him to me." said Chris.

Johnny Cage looked exhausted during the battle, and had lacerations across his abdomen and chest.

"Are you ready to accept death's beautiful embrace?" the man in the mask inquired, looking gleefully at the prone Cage.

"He's not ready to die, but you are." Chris chimed in, looking at the man in the mask.

"Dude, stay back, I can take him." Johnny grimaced as he held his abdomen and stumbled.

"Who are you?" the man in the mask inquired, his eyes widening behind his mask looking at Chris.

"Chris Redfield, and I'm looking to kick your ass back to Outworld." Chris declared.

"Hmph, you will not be successful in your mission." the man in the mask scoffed.

Chris charged at the man in the mask, throwing wild haymakers, but the man in the mask was too agile and deceptively quick for him. The man in the mask delivered a back kick, sending Chris flying to the ground. The man in the mask leaped into the air, looking to impale Chris with his claw, who managed to roll out of the way. The man in the mask attempted to swipe at Chris's side, but Chris caught him by his wrist, and delivered an elbow to his face, knocking off his mask. Chris looked at the man's features, and knew it was.

"Vega, I should've known." Chris snarled.

"My mask!" Vega yelled.

Chris kicked Vega's mask aside, as he chuckled.

"Let's see you fight without it." said Chris.

Vega vehemently charged at Chris, looking to impale him with his claw, but Chris caught him flipped him in the air, sending Vega crashing on the ground.

"Damn you!" Vega shouted.

Before Vega could even charge back to fight Chris, he was stopped by a man in a dark hunter green coat and Victorian attire.

"Unhand me, Raphael." Vega demanded.

"Come now, allow me to do away with this beast." Raphael suggested.

Vega looked at Raphael with disdain at first, but allowed him to fight in his place.

"Well now, I shall take your blood for my own." Raphael declared as he pointed at Chris.

"What are you a vampire? " Chris snarled.

"If you can call it that." Raphael smirked.

Chris charged at Raphael with another haymaker, but Raphael quickly, and gracefully dodged the punch, and delivered a kick to Chris's stomach, followed by a leaping jump kick to his face. Chris retaliated, tackling Raphael to the ground. Chris proceeded to punch Raphael, but punched the pavement instead as Raphael moved his head out of the way. Raphael then pushed Chris off of him, and delivered a spinning kick to the gut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the temple. Chris was sent reeling to the ground, but managed to get back up. Chris charged at Raphael, who teleported behind him, and delivered a spinning back kick to his jaw. Chris ducked underneath a punch from Raphael, and caught him with an uppercut, sending him flying to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Chris inquired, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Raphael stood to his feet, looking to continue the fight, but was stopped by a larger man, wearing military attire similar to the Spetsnaz. He was a stoic Russian man that didn't rely on flashiness or flamboyancy to take down foes.

"Stand aside, my pesky vampire friend." said The Russian man.

"Bayman, you are in no demand to interfere in my affairs." sneered Rapahel.

The stoic Bayman stared down Raphael with much intent on wanting to break his neck, rather than breaking Chris's. Raphael looked back at Chris, and then at Bayman.

"Fine then, have it your way." Raphael growled.

Bayman walked menacingly towards Chris with the intention of killing him.

"I will send you to your grave." Bayman growled as he looked at Chris.

Chris threw a punch, but Bayman wasn't phased by it. Chris threw another punch, but with the same result. Chris threw another punch, but this time Bayman caught it, hoisted Chris over his shoulders and threw him to where Raphael and Vega were standing. Piers and Sheva, seeing this, looked to help their captain, but Sonya instructed them not to.

"He needs our help!" Piers pleaded to Sonya.

"Keep shooting the monsters!" Sonya demanded.

Piers and Sheva had no choice but to follow Sonya's orders. Bayman slammed Chris's face on the pavement, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and threw him across to where Johnny Cage was.

"Dude, I told you not to get involved." Johnny pleaded.

"I can take this guy." Chris answered, coughing up blood.

As Bayman inched closer towards Chris, Chris managed to get to his feet, but Bayman was their to hoist him off the ground, placing his hands around Chris's neck, looking to either choke him or snap his neck. Chris struggled to free himself from Bayman's strong grasp but his grip was ironclad. Chris, almost feeling his life slip away, resorted to gouging Bayman's eyes. Johnny Cage, seeing Chris deadlocked with Bayman in a struggle of life and death, managed to muster enough strength, and shadow kicked Bayman, releasing his grip on Chris. Bayman knocked Cage aside, but was caught off guard by a lead pipe swung by Chris. Bayman stammered to the ground, leaving himself open to more attacks from Chris. Bayman headed backwards, seeing the denizens fleeing.

"This is not over, my friend. I will not be so defeated easily!" Bayman shouted as the denizens scurried back into a portal to retreat.

"Dammit, they're gone." Sonya growled.

"Captain, are you alright?" Piers inquired.

"Yeah, I felt like I was almost dead." Chris answered as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah, had it not been for me saving you from big bad and ugly back there." Johnny Cage chimed in, clutching his abdomen with one hand, and his jaw with the other.

"Johnny, you're hurt." said Sonya.

"I'm fine." Johnny said with a grimace on his face.

"Where are they headed to now?" Sheva asked.

"We'll have to see." Sonya answered.

"They could be anywhere." said Piers.

"Exactly. I'm looking up the coordinates for where they might appear next." said Sonya.

Sonya looked up the coordinates for a nearby portal, while Chris, Piers, and Sheva surveyed their surroundings.

"It's like the T-Virus breakout all over again." said Piers.

"Yeah, but instead of the undead, we're dealing with a bunch of hellspawns from some place called Outworld." Sheva added.

"I found it!" exclaimed Sonya.

"Where are they headed to now?" Chris asked.

"Alexandria, Egypt." Sonya answered.

"Egypt?" Johnny Cage inquired.

"Exactly, we'll have to see where this may lead us to." said Sonya.

"Fine by me." said Chris.

As Chris, Piers, and Sheva rounded their gear to head off to Alexandria, Johnny and Sonya talked amongst themselves.

"Say, Sonya, you haven't heard back from Raiden, have you?" Johnny Cage asked.

"I haven't, but he said he was in China looking for something." Sonya responded.

"Why would he be there?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Don't know, maybe he found new fighters to help him." Sonya answered.

"Whatever he may be doing, I hope he doesn't mess up like last time." Johnny Cage added.


	2. Jin Kazama

**Chapter 2: Jin Kazama**

In the Wudang Mountains of China, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi found themselves on the losing end of a battle against Quan Chi, holding an amulet, while his two bodyguards, both wearing similar karate gi, one wearing a white gi with a red headband, and the other wearing red gi with his blonde hair at shoulder length. Quan Chi smiled as he watched the two men batter the three fighters.

"Dammit, they're too strong." growled Maxi.

"There's got to be another way to beat them." Xianghua added.

Kilik stood to his feet, trying to clench his fists, charged at the two men only to be sent flying back to the ground by the man in the red gi.

"SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, as Kilik's body crashed next to his weary friends.

"Kilik!" Xianghua yelled as she crawled towards him.

Xianghua was stopped in her tracks by the man in the red gi, his face etching a smirk of diabolical intention.

"Ken..." Quan Chi called out to the man in the red gi.

"Kill her." Quan Chi demanded.

Ken grabbed Xianghua, pulling her up to her feet, and was about to deliver a fatal blow, when two strikes of lightning intervened, causing Xianghua to scurry back to the injured Kilik.

"What the hell was that?" Ken inquired, is eyes widening.

"Could it be?" Maxi asked himself, looking at the two men emerging from the smoke the lightning produced.

One was a Korean male with red hair, a burnt orange and dark green leather vest, jeans, and chaps, while the other was a Japanese male wearing black karate gi pants with flame emblems as his hair stood up.

"So Raiden finally sent in the calvary." Quan Chi scoffed.

"Hey, Jin, why don't we take care of pale and ugly's little friend's here." said the Korean male.

Jin extended his arm out, stopping the Korean male.

"Leave them to me, you take care of the others." Jin instructed.

"Who died and made you leader?" the Korean male sneered.

"Hwoarang, please." said Jin as the frustrated Korean male tended to the injured fighters.

"This ought to be worth my time." said Quan Chi, looking at Jin.

"Dude, you are going to regret standing in our way." Ken threatened.

"I won't regret putting in an end to your master's destruction." Jin responded.

Jin delivered a kick to Ken's stomach, but was blocked, and met with a punch, which Jin deflected, and delivered another kick, this time to the temple of Ken's head. Ken delivered another punch, but Jin blocked the move, and caught him with a kick to the stomach, and a kick to the face. Ken grabbed Jin, and flipped him in the air. Ken charged at Jin with a hurricane kick, but Jin rolled out of the way, and caught him with an elbow to the stomach, an elbow to the jaw, and finished the sequence with an Electric Wind God Fist, sending Ken crashing into the steps as Quan Chi frowned at the prone fighter.

"Ryu!" Quan Chi called out to the man in the white gi.

Ryu nodded, and got into his fighting stance. Both fighters charged at each other , and delivered a series of kicks and punches, neither one gaining an advantage over the other. Ryu caught Jin with a right hook to his jaw, but Jin struck back with a spinning heel kick, sending Ryu down to one knee. Jin then kicked Ryu in the face, but Ryu managed to grab Jin's foot, and threw him to the ground. Jin rolled backwards, and sent Ryu backwards with a powerful punch to the stomach, followed by a series of flying kicks to the face. Quan Chi, seeing how much of a potential threat Jin was called Ryu back.

"Ryu!" Quan Chi called out, but to no avail.

Ryu charged at Jin again to deliver a punch of his own, but Jin beat him to the punch again, sending him backwards.

"That's enough!" Quan Chi yelled, stopping Ryu.

"I shall take care of this myself." Quan Chi added.

The pale sorcerer clashed with Jin, trying to out maneuver him, but was no match for his more agile and stronger opponent. It seemed like Jin had the upper hand on Quan Chi, until the sorcerer used his magic to throw Jin off guard. It seemed to work for a moment until Jin caught Quan Chi with an Electric Wind God Fist, sending Quan Chi retreating.

"Let us leave." Quan Chi added as Ryu helped Ken back to his feet.

As Quan Chi was about to leave, a blast of lightning sent Quan Chi flying to the ground, and the amulet near Xianghua's feet.

Quan Chi sat up, and saw an ominous figure emerging from the shadows.

"Raiden!" Quan Chi growled.

Raiden, despite no longer being an elder god, still had his electrical powers with him.

"It's best you flee before becoming a casualty to Lord Raiden." Jin declared.

Quan Chi looked back at Jin with disdain, and back at Raiden.

"This isn't over...yet." sneered Quan Chi as a portal opened for him, Ryu, and Ken.

Xianghua looked at the amulet, and picked it up from the ground.

"Is this the amulet you were looking for, Lord Raiden?" Xianghua asked.

"Yes." Raiden began.

"Had Quan Chi ran off with it, who knows what chaos it would've created." Raiden added.

Hwoarang, disgusted with himself, addressed Raiden about who the leader was.

"Hey, Raiden, you sent Jin and I to defeat Quan Chi and his thugs, but Jin neglected our plan and went it alone." said Hwaorang.

"I told you to look after Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi, and that I would take care of the problem myself." Jin answered.

"Enough!" Raiden demanded.

"What matters the most is that we've acquired the amulet of Shang Tsung." Raiden added sternly.

"The...amulet of Shang Tsung?" Kilik asked.

"Correct." Raiden began.

"Shang Tsung used that amulet as part of his sorcery to harbor souls and prevent him from aging." Raiden added.

"Why would Quan Chi want the amulet?" Maxi inquired.

"It's not Quan Chi, it's Liu Kang." Raiden answered as he lowered his head.

"Liu Kang? You mean the one that defeated you for your elder god status?" Kilik chimed in.

"Yes." Raiden sighed.

"He wanted that artifact to revive Kitana, and rule as a god." Raiden added.

"Then we must keep the amulet, no matter what." said Xianghua.

"We can, but the amulet will corrupt one of us, unless someone of pure intent can negate the amulet's evil powers." said Raiden.

"I'll wear it." said Xianghua.

"Xianghua, don't subject yourself to that power." said Kilik.

"Besides, it's not going to make you any better than us." Hwoarang added.

"Enough, Hwoarang." said Jin.

"Xianghua, you are taking on a responsibility that could easily corrupt your soul." Raiden reminded her.

Xianghua looked at the amulet, and addressed Raiden.

"I will do my best not to be corrupted by it." Xianghua declared.

"Very well, I have faith in you." said Raiden in a firm tone.

Raiden then saw a vision before him. It was an image of Liu Kang and his army destroying Shanghai.

"What is it, Lord Raiden?" Kilik asked.

"It's Liu Kang. He is on the warpath in Shanghai." Raiden answered.

"He must've sent Quan Chi as a distraction for his rampage." Jin added.

"We cannot waste any time, we must head to Shanghai at once." exclaimed Raiden as a portal opened behind him, leading the fighters.


	3. Xianghua

**Chapter 3: Xianghua**

As Raiden and the rest of his fighters arrived in Shanghai, they were greeted by a scene of destruction.

"This place looks like hell." said Maxi.

"Hell is a bit of an understatement." Hwoarang chimed in.

While the rest of the fighters, surveyed the damage, Xianghua had a worried look on her face. She had thought about what Hwoarang said about her being a weak link. Was she a weak link? Was she seen as someone not of reliable use? Xianghua's dejection was enough to get Raiden's attention.

"What is wrong, my child?" Raiden asked.

Xianghua looked up and saw Raiden staring at her.

"Lord Raiden, I've been thinking." Xianghua began.

"I feel as though I don't belong, as if I'm no one's equal." Xianghua added.

Raiden looked at Xianghua with much remorse. He knew that she had been giving her all, but often feels as if her contributions have fallen on deaf ears.

"You do not need to worry so much about trying to be someone's equal." Raiden confirmed.

"You have helped us a lot." Raiden added as he briefly smiled at her.

"But what about what Hwoarang said about me being a weak link?" Xianghua asked.

"Need not worry, he hasn't done much either." Raiden answered.

"...And what about Kilik? He seems to act like I don't exist." Xianghua asked.

"Kilik may act like you don't exist at times, but I'm sure he appreciates your company." Raiden answered.

"I just hope he doesn't go down the same path as Liu Kang." Raiden thought to himself.

The fighters caught up with the soldiers, who turned their attention to them.

"Colonel, we found them!" yelled one of the soldiers.

A man wearing a green tank top, army fatigue pants, and his blonde hair sticking up straight in a flat top, emerged from the crowd of soldiers.

"Have you come to surrender already?" The Colonel inquired.

"We have not come here to surrender. I've came here to challenge Liu Kang for my elder god status." Raiden declared.

"You are in no such position to challenge anyone, our leader headed back to his palace." The Colonel responded.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." said Raiden as he clenched his fists.

"Your fighters stand no chance against our army." The Colonel declared.

"Attack!" The Colonel demanded as the soldiers raced out to battle the fighters.

A melee ensued as the fighters managed to take down the first three wave of soldiers, thanks to Raiden's electrocuting them. Xianghua, following behind Raiden, looked to take down the Colonel. Raiden sent The Colonel flying off the ground, spearing him into a concrete slab. Xianghua looked frantic. She saw a few soldiers running towards her, and quickly dismantled them, and snapping their necks. Xianghua looked for Raiden until she was caught off guard by a blast of energy knocking her to the ground. Xianghua looked up, and saw a muscular Chinese woman wearing a blue vest and a matching unitard, her hairstyle were two oxhorns on each side of her head, and having even muscular legs. Xianghua scrambled to her feet at the sight of this woman.

"Who are you?" Xianghua asked.

"The Strongest Woman In The World." The Chinese woman replied.

"Chun Li, finish her off!" The Colonel yelled as he fought back against Raiden.

Chun Li rapidly kicked at Xianghua, who managed to block each attack. Xianghua responded back with a spinning front kick, followed by a butterfly kick to the face. Chun Li fired off an energy blast, sending Xianghua back to the ground.

"Kikoken!" Chun Li yelled.

Xianghua scrambled her way back up, avoiding a devastating kick from her foe. Chun Li went for a spinning heel kick, but Xianghua ducked, and caught her with a sweep kick sending her to the ground. Xianghua cartwheeled her way past her stronger opponent, and gracefully countered Chun Li's punch by flipping her on her back. Frustrated by the agility that Xianghua possessed, Chun Li caught her with a spinning bird kick, that sent Xianghua reeling into a destroyed car.

"I have you right where I want you!" Chun Li declared.

Xianghua, fearing the inevitable, moved out of the way at the last moment, sending her flying towards the ground.

"I have to beat her!" Xianghua gritted to herself.

Xianghua then looked at the amulet as a last resort.

"I have to use it now!" Xianghua added, placing the amulet around her neck.

As Chun Li grabbed Xianghua by the back of her neck, Xianghua closed her eyes, and changed into an middle aged Chinese man. To Chun Li, she knew who this was.

"F-Father?" Chun Li gasped.

Xianghua was no longer herself, she had transformed into Chun Li's father, Dorai Xiang.

"But...that's impossible, I thought you were..." Chun Li gasped.

Xianghua had Chun Li right where she wanted her, and delivered a series of kicks and palm strike before unleashing a blast of blue energy, sending Chun Li flying into a light post.

Hwoarang was shocked by what he saw.

"How did she do that?" Hwoarang asked.

"I think it was the amulet." Jin responded.

The Colonel, who had been preoccupied with Raiden, turned his attention to what was going on.

"Alright, what's going on here?" The Colonel asked.

The Colonel turned Xianghua around, who transformed into an American male wearing an orange vest, green cargo pants, glasses, and blonde hair with a single bang in front. The Colonel's eyes widened as he bestowed upon who he saw.

"It can't be." The Colonel gasped.

"Guile, it's me, Charlie." the man replied.

"Charlie?" Guile gasped.

"Tell your men to leave this instant." Charlie/Xianghua replied.

Guile was confused. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, much less hearing. Was this truly Charlie?

"Colonel, what's going on?" a young woman called out.

The young woman wore a blue coat, dark pink shorts, and long white boots, with her hair in a ponytail being held by a brown bow.

"Nothing is of concerned Cassandra." Guile told her.

"Take your men away from here now." Charlie/Xianghua instructed.

"I can't. I am under Liu Kang's command." Guile responded.

"Then I shall do away with you." Charlie/Xianghua declared.

Guile, overwhelmed by emotion, and his battle with Raiden, was overtaken by what he believed to be his best friend. Every move Guile had for him, Charlie followed up with a more stronger variation, sending Guile to the floor. Cassandra, seeing this, intervened on behalf of Guile, but was no match either. Cassandra desperately tackled Charlie, who suddenly transformed into a blonde woman wearing a white transparent dress, and her hair in a long braided ponytail. Cassandra jumped back from the sight of the woman.

"Sophitia!" said Cassandra as she shook in fear.

Sophitia wasted no time, tackling Cassandra, followed by throwing her around before drop kicking her into a few of the soldiers. Guile, in shock, grabbed Chun Li, and instructed the soldiers to flee, heading into a giant portal. The rest of the fighters caught up to Xianghua, who had already taken off the amulet. Xianghua, feeling faint, was saved by Maxi.

"Xianghua, you were like 2 or 3 people at once." said Hwoarang in a baffled tone.

"I see she used the amulet for good." Raiden chimed in.

"But I thought you said the amulet would corrupt her." said Kilik.

"Yes, but it was her pure mind that helped her." Raiden added.

"But how did she manage to shape shift without having to do it herself?" Hwoarang asked.

"The amulet can also tap into the psyche of her opponents from one touch, if not transforming into the souls themselves." Raiden answered.

"So that explains how Xianghua was able transform into all those people." Jin added.

Xianghua awakened, looking at Raiden, and the other fighters.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You kicked ass is what happened." Hwoarang answered with a smirk.

"Xianghua, you must the amulet sparingly, do not tap into its powers so reluctantly." Raiden warned her.

"Right." said Xianghua.

"Where do you think Liu's army is headed back to?" Hwoarang asked.

Raiden then saw another vision of where the army were heading to. He saw a faint image of Pyramids, followed by a grand palace.

"They are heading back to their stronghold in Egypt." Raiden answered.

"Egypt? We have to go there now!" said Xianghua.

"Let's not make haste so suddenly, Xianghua. We were in a huge battle." said Raiden.

"Besides, you nearly passed out back there." Maxi added.

"We shall take a portal near the outskirts of the palace. We will rest up there, and plan our next attack." instructed Raiden as a portal opened.

As the fighters entered the portal, Kilik looked at Xianghua, and saw that this wasn't the same Xianghua that he had thought was holding this team back because of her fear. She had became a bigger asset to Raiden, not because how he showed her much favor and advice, but also because of the amulet.


	4. Piers Nivans

**Chapter 4: Piers Nivans**

Sonya's crew arrived in Alexandria, where Liu Kang's palace was located, and infiltrating the premises.

"Here's the plan." Sonya began.

"Sheva and I will take the right wing of the palace, while Johnny and Piers take the left wing." Sonya addressed.

"What about me?" Chris asked.

"We'll let you know in case we have trouble." Sonya responded.

Piers and Sheva looked at Chris and gave him a shrug as they went about their mission. Inside the palace, Piers and Johnny searched through the corridors, looking for anything suspicious or any artifacts.

"How long have you worked under that blowhard?" Johnny asked.

"That blowhard happens to be my captain, and I would expect you to show some respect." Piers shrewdly answered.

As Piers and Johnny continued their search, they overheard a conversation going on in another room. Inside that room was a dank and sullen laboratory with herbs and liquids. The counters and floors stained with blood. Also in that laboratory was a young girl wearing an elegant black dress with magenta trim, lying in a small chamber as if she was was where Raphael endlessly worked to create an elixir to bring Liu Kang's betrothed, Kitana, back from the dead. With him, was Vega, who overlooked the work.

"How long will you continue to work on this elixir of yours?" Vega asked.

"As long as it takes me to perfect it." Raphael responded.

Vega looked at the young girl lying in the chamber, and looked back at Raphael.

"Are you sure you're not testing it on that girl you brought with you?" Vega asked again.

"I may." Raphael answered nonchalantly.

"All I need to do is combine two blood samples together, along with the elixir, and in no time, Amy will be full of life, and will be treated as a goddess over that wretched corpse." Raphael added.

"Get me those prisoners, They're blood is the final ingredient." Raphael instructed as Vega left.

As Vega walked out of the laboratory, carrying two long syringes, Piers and Johnny hid behind a corner, watching him head to the dungeon.

"You get Dr. Jekyll, I'll fight Mr. Hyde." said Johnny.

"Since when do you give orders?" Piers asked.

"Hello, Mr. Ninja Mime, Time Smashers?" Johnny answered.

"Fine." Piers huffed, going after Vega.

As Piers followed Vega, the masked Spaniard had a feeling that he was being watched. Never the one to have his guard down, Vega readied his claw, in case someone did attack. Inside the dungeon, skeletons laid prone in their cells, blood was stained on the floors. In one of the cells to the left was a young British man wearing a sky blue shirt with the Union Jack emblazoned, red pants, matching gloves, his blonde hair slicked back. Across from him was a young German woman wearing a white tank top, jeans, green fighting gloves, her chestnut brown hair draping over her tear stained face. Vega entered the dungeon as he smiled behind his mask. He inhaled the air of the dungeon as he walked towards the end of the hall. Not far behind was Piers, who entered the room. Vega turned around and saw Piers brandishing a gun at him.

"Hands where I can see them!" Piers demanded.

Vega laughed quietly, looking at Piers.

"You expect me to yield to you, boy?" Vega scoffed.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Piers responded, still having his gun aimed at Vega.

"Do your worse." Vega sneered.

Piers shot a round of 8 bullets as Vega acrobatically evaded the bullets, attaching himself to the bars of a small window. Piers ran out of bullets from his first gun, pulled out a second gun and fired more shots at Vega, each one missing before Vega knocked the gun out of his hands, and slashed at Piers' stomach with his claw.

"Damn you!" Piers growled.

Vega lifted his mask, and licked Piers' blood off his claw.

"I think I'll make an exception for Raphael. Your blood may be all I need." said Vega.

Vega leaped into the air, and attempted to slash Piers again, who jumped out of the way. Vega caught Piers with a back kick, and followed up with a slash to the back of his right shoulder. Piers wildly swung a backhand, missing Vega, who delivered a punch to his jaw. Vega raised his claw to slash at Piers' face, but Piers managed to catch Vega and place him under an armbar. Piers looked to snap Vega's arm in half, but the crafty Spaniard dug his claw into Piers' inner thigh, forcing Piers to remove the hold. Vega held his arm, his face wincing in pain behind his mask. Piers hobbled back to his feet, blood trickling from his right inner thigh. As both fighters charged at each other, Vega attempted to acrobatically evade Piers, but was caught in midair as Piers slammed him to the ground. Vega slashed Piers on the left side of his face, causing him to get off of him. Vega looked to go in for the kill, but Piers flipped him, causing him to fall on the ground again. Piers then placed an armbar on Vega, breaking his arm. Vega yelled in pain, rolling around while clutching his now broken arm. Piers took the keys from Vega, followed by stomping on his head, knocking him out. As Piers was about to leave, the British man called out to him.

"Hey, guv. Can you let us out of here?" said the British man.

Piers looked around to see where the sound was coming from, and walked towards the end of the dungeon hall. He saw the British man in his cell, shackled to the wall.

"Steve Fox, What are you doing here?" Piers asked.

"I got mugged by some Frenchman and that Spaniard you took out." Steve answered.

"They brought you here?" Piers asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the only one." Steve answered as Piers looked back and saw the young German girl in her cell.

"Does she have a name?" Piers asked.

"Said her name was Hitomi." Steve answered

"I'll get you both out of here right now." said Piers.

Piers looked at the keys to see which one would open. Each key he placed into the cell didn't work, until he placed a silver key, opening the cell, and removing Steve from his shackles. Piers caught Steve, and opened Hitomi's cell, removing her shackles. Piers carried both Steve and Hitomi as they exited the dungeon. The three met up with Johnny Cage, who left the laboratory, more bruised than he was with his battle with Vega.

"Johnny, what happened to you?" Piers asked.

"Almost drained of my blood is what happened." said Cage in an exhausted tone.

"Who's the guy and the cute chick?" Cage asked.

"They almost became ingredients for Raphael's elixir." Piers answered.

As the four of them were about to leave, they came across Bayman, who was guarding their way.

"I shall destroy you all!" Bayman growled.

Piers, already worn out from his fight with Vega, mustered enough strength to fight Bayman, while Johnny Cage looked after Steve and Hitomi. Piers did all he could to take Bayman down, but the more stronger Russian, slammed Piers to the ground, making quick work of him. As Bayman turned his attention to Johnny, Steve, and Hitomi, uppercutting Cage, sending Steve and Hitomi flying into each sides of the walls. Bayman relentlessly pummeled Cage until Raphael called out to him.

"That will be quite enough, Bayman." Raphael demanded.

"Bring our attackers along with the prisoners to the laboratory, I shall take care of them myself." hissed Raphael as he looked down at the prone Piers and Johnny.


	5. Sheva Alomar

**Chapter 5: Sheva Alomar**

Sonya and Sheva navigated the right wing of the palace, looking for any traces of Liu Kang's presence.

"He has to be here somewhere." said Sonya.

As Sonya and Sheva continued their search, a portal opened in the throne room as Guile, Cassandra, and Chun Li returned back from their battle, scathed and battered. Waiting for them was a tanned skin Brazilian woman wearing a gold top, revealing her toned stomach, loose silver pants with purple giant butterfly prints on each side, and her hair in a ponytail. She had an impatient look on her face as she looked at the three of them. The two women hid behind a pillar, hearing their conversation.

"What the hell happened out there?" the Brazilian woman asked.

"We were beaten by Raiden and his new fighters." Guile frowned.

"That's impossible, how could you lose so easily!" the Brazilian woman asked again.

"Christie, one of the fighters kept shape shifting and beating us." Cassandra answered.

"Well, our leader has arrived, and you better not give him any excuses!" Christie warned as she walked away.

Guile and Cassandra looked worried as they saw Christie make her exit. Sheva pondered to herself as she started to remember that name.

"Christie? Christie Monteiro?" Sheva said to herself.

"You know her?" Sonya inquired.

"Yes, She went missing, and was supposedly brainwashed by some adviser to Liu Kang." Sheva answered.

"You follow her, while I have an exchange with and friends." Sonya instructed.

"Right." said Sheva.

Sheva followed Christie as she was heading back to her quarters. Christie was greeted by two guards, who were securing the hall. As Christie continued on her way, Sheva saw the guards and threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the hall, dismembering them. Christie turned around and saw Sheva emerging from the billow of smoke.

"Christie Monteiro, I presume." said Sheva.

"Who are you?" Christie asked.

"The woman that's going to send you back home." Sheva answered.

"The only way I'm going home is if you send me in a body bag." Christie sneered.

"That's your loss then." said Sheva.

As Sheva got into a fighting stance, Christie started moving in a rhythmic motion, moving her legs back and forth, her hands outstretched. Sheva was baffled by Christie's movements, which allowed her to perform a spinning back kick, followed by a spinning handstand kick that sent Sheva to the ground. Sheva got back up, holding her chin, as Christie still moved in her rhythmic stance. Sheva charged at Christie, looking to tackle her, but the Brazilian woman caught her with a backwards handstand kick, sending Sheva to the ground again. Frustrated, Sheva grabbed Christie by her waist and tossed her down the hall. Sheva ran at Christie, looking to drop kick her , but Christie rolled out of the way, and caught her with a handstand kick, followed by a spinning back kick. Sheva struggled to get back to her feet, but Christie hit her with a front kick, sending Sheva flying into her quarters. Christie then performed a forward handstand as she wrapped her legs around Sheva's head, and threw her back to the ground.

"Quit while you're ahead, and I might spare you." said Christie.

Sheva was struggling to get up. She clenched on to Christie's pants for support to help herself back up, but Christie kneed her in the face, causing her nose to bleed.

"You're pathetic, you know that." Christie smirked as she looked at the prone Sheva.

Sheva growled as she tackled Christie to the ground. Both women were wrestling each other, jockeying for position. Sheva managed to get herself on top of Christie, wrapping her arms around her waist, and threw her over her head. Sheva stood up, and kicked Christie in the stomach. Sheva tried to kick Christie in the face, but she rolled out of the way. Christie tried to keep her composure together, but was sent reeling from Sheva's dropkick, Sheva mounted Christie, viciously punching her as she drew blood.

"You're coming with me, body bag or not!" said Sheva.

"That can be arranged." said a male voice.

Sheva turned around and saw a man in white and red robes with a red headband, his skin slightly darkened, his pupilless eyes burned furiously like an inferno. Sheva's eyes widened at the sight of who it was.

"L-Liu Kang? I-It can't be." Sheva gasped.

"Oh but it is." Quan Chi chimed in as Ryu and Ken followed behind him.

Liu Kang turned his attention to Quan Chi, Ryu, and Ken as he looked at them sternly. Sheva was still in shock, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"What shall we do with her, my lord?" Quan Chi asked.

Liu Kang gazed down on the frightened Sheva, his eyes singeing into her soul.

"Have her join the others, they will be sacrificed for the ritual." Liu Kang demanded.

Quan Chi instructed Ryu and Ken to seize Sheva, who tried to fight them both off, but to no avail. Both men carried her as Liu Kang made his way to the throne room. Christie struggled to get herself back up, wiping the blood off her face, but Quan Chi assisted her. He looked at her, all bruised and exhausted from her fight.

"You need to be a lot more ruthless if you're going to be Queen Kitana's bodyguard." Quan Chi suggested, heading for the throne room.


	6. Kilik

**Chapter 6: Kilik**

Chris waited at the top of the palace, waiting for a call from Sonya in case she was in any kind of danger. He wondered if she, or any one else for that matter, were already dead.

"This is starting to piss me off!" Chris growled.

A portal opened up before him as Raiden, and the rest of his fighters emerged. Frightened by what he saw, Chris brandished his gun at the fighters.

"Put down your weapon!" Raiden demanded.

"Who are you?" Chris inquired, steadily pointing his gun at the fighters.

"I am Lord Raiden. With me are my chosen fighters." Raiden confirmed.

"You're Raiden? You're the one Sonya and Johnny were talking about?" Chris inquired, placing his gun back into its holster.

"That I am, where are Sonya and Johnny?" Raiden asked.

"They were supposed to contact me, in case they were in any kind of danger." Chris responded.

Raiden looked worried. He knew something was wrong, if Sonya nor Johnny never called Chris.

"We must infiltrate the palace." Raiden declared.

"How so?" Kilik asked.

Raiden thought to himself for a moment, knowing that he would be presenting himself to Liu Kang as a mortal with electrical powers.

"Raiden?" Kilik asked again.

Raiden snapped out of his trance, and looked at his fighters and Chris.

"Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi will take the right side of the palace. Chris, you will join Hwoarang and Jin, taking the left side of the palace." Raiden instructed.

"What about you, Lord Raiden?" Xianghua asked.

"I will be fine, Xianghua." Raiden answered.

The rest of the fighters, and even Chris didn't seem like Raiden was confident in his decision, but they knew not to further question him.

"Right!" said Xianghua.

As the teams of 3 dispersed, Raiden looked to the heavens, hoping to muster any kind of strength he had to take on his former pupil. Inside the palace, the fighters navigated their way through many corridors and rooms. Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi traveled down the right side of the palace. Kilik couldn't stop looking at Xianghua, as if something was very different about her. Could it been the amulet? Was it Raiden showing her more favor over the others? Whatever it was, Kilik looked to be phased by Xianghua's new demeanor. As the three fighters continued traveling down the right transepts, ominous chanting could be heard from the throne room.

"What is that noise coming from?" Maxi asked.

"Think we should follow it? Kilik chimed in.

Xianghua listened more to where the chanting was coming from.

"Yes, let's do so." Xianghua confirmed.

As the three fighters continued on their way, they saw two guards, standing in their way.

"We need to get past them." said Maxi.

"Allow me." said Kilik.

Kilik charged at the guards, delivering a flying kick to one of them. Maxi soon followed as the guards were dismantled.

"That takes care of them." said Maxi.

Xianghua appeared in front of the two as they made their way to the throne room. the chants were getting louder and louder with each step. Xianghua was starting to have an eerie feeling, not because of the chants, but she had a feeling that someone was behind her. She looked back, but saw no one there. Kilik and Maxi turned their attention to where Xianghua was looking at.

"Is there someone there?" Kilik asked.

"I swear we're being followed." Xianghua worried.

"That shouldn't be the least of our worries." said Maxi.

As the three fighters turned back around to continue heading to the throne room, there stood a tall, muscular man wearing blue Muay Thai trunks with yellow trim, his fists and feet wrapped in tape, scars adorning his body and even a few on his bald head, as he wore an eye patch over his left eye. Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi stared in fright of the towering man.

"You have no business being here, unless you wish to die." the tall man spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Maxi asked.

"I am Sagat, and I will make sure you do not interfere with the resurrection of Queen Kitana." Sagat threatened.

"Not if we can't stop it." said Kilik.

Kilik got into his fighting stance, looking to take down Sagat. Sagat chuckled at Kilik, but got into his fighting stance.

"You will regret opposing me." said Sagat.

Kilik delivered a series of kicks and punches to Sagat's stomach, none of which phased the Muay Thai fighter in the slightest. Kilik went for a kick to Sagat's shins, only for it to be blocked as Sagat tripped Kilik. Kilik sprang to his feet, charged at Sagat, only to be sent reeling to the floor from a kick to the chest.

"It's pointless you see." Sagat spoke.

"None of you cannot prevent the inevitable." Sagat added, folding his arm as he chuckled.

Kilik rose to his feet, charged at Sagat, and delivered a flying back kick to the face, stammering the taller adversary. Kilik charged at Sagat once more, only to be sent back flying to the floor again.

"TIGER!" Sagat shouted with his arms outstretched.

Kilik tried to get back to his feet, panting from the wind getting knocked out of him. Sagat chuckled seeing Kilik being helped by Maxi.

"Kilik, let us help you." said Maxi.

"I can beat him, Maxi." Kilik responded.

"Don't be foolish!" Maxi added.

"Yes, listen to your friend, you certainly don't want to waste your life away for Lord Raiden." Sagat chimed.

Hearing those words, Kilik charged at Sagat with another flying kick, but Sagat moved out of the way, and delivered a kick to the stomach sending Kilik flying into the throne room.

"Kilik!" Xianghua and Maxi yelled.

Sagat turned his attention to Xianghua and Maxi, cracking his knuckles.

"Now for the two of you." said Sagat.

The ceremony was interrupted as Liu Kang turned his attention to the ailing Kilik. Kilik struggled to his feet as he watch Sagat toss both Xianghua and Maxi in his direction.

"Sagat, what is the meaning of this?" Liu Kang inquired.

"My Lord." Sagat began.

"I found these three trespassers in your palace, they were sent by Raiden." Sagat added.

Liu Kang looked down on the battered trio with much disdain.

"Have them sacrificed along with the others." Liu Kang demanded.

As the shadow priests looked to tie Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi, Quan Chi stopped the shadow priests.

"My Lord." Quan Chi began.

"One of the fighters have the amulet of Shang Tsung." Quan Chi added, looking down at the prone body of Xianghua. Xianghua struggled to get back on her feet. Quan Chi snickered to himself, seeing Xianghua in agony as he took the amulet from her. Quan Chi then nodded to the shadow priests to tie them up. As they were about to do so, or at least seem like it, one of the shadow priests whispered in Xianghua's ear.

"Hey, it's us, don't worry about anything." whispered Hwoarang.

"H-Hwoarang?" Xianghua gasped.

"We'll get you out of here." Hwoarang whispered.

Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi were "tied" and placed alongside Piers Nivans, Sheva Alomar, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Steve Fox, and Hitomi.

"Can't things get any worse?" Kilik thought to himself.

As Quan Chi placed the amulet around Kitana's neck, the ceremony resumed. The chanting echoed rapidly throughout the palace. Hwoarang, Chris, and Jin, disguised as shadow priests looked about ready to put an end to the ceremony themselves. As the ceremony was about to reach its climax, Chris brandished his gun, underneath his robe, firing at the head shadow priest, killing him. The gunshot alarmed everyone in the throne room. Raphael clutched onto the elixir before he even poured a drop down Kitana's throat.

"Who was that?" Piers inquired.

The rest of the fighters turned around and saw Hwoarang, Chris, and Jin.

"Alright, Captain." said Piers.

"Well, it's about time." Sonya added.

"You fools!" Liu Kang shouted.

Hwoarang, Chris, and Jin revealed themselves to the bewildered god, as Chris aimed his gun at Liu Kang. Before Chris could fire another bullet, a sound of thunder echoed throughout the palace as Raiden made his arrival.

"Raiden, I assume this was your plan from the start." said Liu Kang.

"Let my fighters go, it's me you want." said Raiden.

"Lord Raiden, what are you doing?" ask Jin.

"I came here to atone for my actions, that I may be the ultimate sacrifice to bring back Kitana." Raiden declared.

Confused by what was now transpiring, Liu Kang decided to allow Raiden to be sacrificed.

"No, don't do this." begged Xianghua.

Raiden looked at Xianghua and smiled. Xianghua didn't know what to make of this. As Raiden walked toward Liu Kang, instead of surrendering like Liu had expected, Raiden shot at blast of lightning, knocking the god into the podium. As Liu Kang's servants rushed towards Raiden, Chris brandished his gun, stopping them.

"Don't move, dammit!" Chris yelled.

Liu Kang stood to his feet, looked at Raphael and instructed him to pour the elixir down Kitana's throat.

"Raphael, hurry!" Liu Kang demanded.

Raphael was slightly hesitant. He wanted the elixir for his daughter Amy. Quan Chi waited to see if Raphael was going to pour the elixir.

"If you won't do it, then I will." said Quan Chi as he snatched the elixir from him.

"Not if I can stop you both!" said Kilik.

Kilik charged at Raphael and kicked him across the room. Quan Chi, still having the elixir in his hands, outstretched the liquid over Kitana's body.

"You don't have a chance to stop me, boy." Quan Chi sneered.

"That's what you think!" said Xianghua.

Xianghua kicked the elixir out of Quan Chi's hand, allowing Kilik to knock the sorcerer down. Xianghua caught the elixir and took back her amulet.

"Got it!" proclaimed Xianghua.

"Xianghua, look out!" Kilik yelled as he saw Sagat coming towards her.

As Xianghua placed the amulet around her neck, Kilik leaped into the air, and delivered a flying kick to Sagat's face, sending him down to the floor. As Sagat rose to his feet, Vega leaped over him, looking to slash both Kilik and Xianghua, but they managed to roll out of the way as both delivered a spinning back kick, shattering his mask. Vega yelled in agony, his beautiful, flawless face, nearly scarred. Vega charged at Kilik, looking to slash his throat, but Kilik managed to subdue him, sending flying across the room where Raphael was. Raphael, seeing the anger and madness in his eyes, charged at both Kilik and Xianghua. Vega swung his claw wildly at Kilik, hoping to hear the sound of his piercing metal digging into flesh, but Kilik was too tactful and elusive for Vega to even hit, causing him to lose his balance, and the fight. Raphael and Xianghua battled back and forth. Xianghua seemed strong in her resolve while Raphael was desperately trying to get within close range of her, trying to bite her neck. Xianghua was too fast and surprisingly strong against him, until he underhandedly gained the advantage, by using low blows, and tripping her to the floor. Raphael had Xianghua right where he wanted her, he was about to bite her neck, until she shape shifted into Amy.

"Amy?" Raphael gasped.

Quan Chi, seeing the transformation himself tried to alarm Raphael.

"You fool, that is not your daughter!" alarmed Quan Chi.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael sneered.

"That is..." Raphael gasped as he turned his attention back to who he taught was Amy.

Xianghua delivered a spinning back kick to his chin, followed by a butterfly kick, and finished Raphael off by shooting a ball of green energy from her palm, sending him to the ground. Xianghua was then caught by surprise as Quan Chi strangled her from behind. Quan Chi threw her down, and strangled her some more. Xianghua, trying to pry herself from his grasp, when suddenly she shape shifted into a ninja clad in yellow, with pupilless eyes. Quan Chi was mortified by the transformation itself.

"S-Scorpion?" Quan Chi gasped.

Scorpion grabbed his kunai spear, threw it at Quan Chi as it wrapped around his neck.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion bellowed as the specter pulled the frightened sorcerer towards him.

Quan Chi, paralyzed by fear, was beheaded by Scorpion. Sagat began to be overwhelmed as the battle began to shift its momentum of Raiden's warriors, or in his case, having to deal with Kilik, as he toppled the giant. Looking to fight another day, Liu Kang retreated.

"This is far from over, Raiden, I will kill you!" Liu Kang threatened as his servants fled, taking the body of Kitana with them.

"They're gone." said Sonya.

"We can't let them escape." Piers added.

Raiden then saw another vision. He began seeing the streets of Rome being invaded and destroyed. He also saw a golden orb, with unlimited power being wielded by a young man.

"I know where they are heading." Raiden exclaimed.

"Where." Sheva asked.

"An ancient city you all know as Rome." Raiden answered.

"Rome? What would Liu Kang want from there?" Chris asked.

"I saw a vision of a golden orb that has unlimited power." Raiden began.

"Should it fall into the hands of Liu Kang, there's no telling what may come for your world." Raiden added.

"We must act quickly!" Sonya suggested.

"I'll go with Raiden, Sonya." said Chris.

"Captain." said Piers.

"I'll be fine, Sonya will take care of you." Chris added as he looked at Piers and Sheva.

"Right!" said Piers as he and Sheva followed Sonya and Johnny.

A portal opened as Chris looked at Raiden, who nodded at him. Chris entered the portal along with Hwoarang, Jin, Maxi, and Raiden. Xianghua transformed back to herself as she and Kilik reached the portal.

"Thanks for having my back." said Xianghua as she entered the portal with Kilik behind her.


End file.
